Domino generally refers to the collective gaming pieces making up a domino set (sometimes called a deck or pack) or to the subcategory of tile games played with domino pieces. However, besides playing games, another use of dominoes is standing them on end in long lines so that when the first tile is toppled, it topples the second, which topples the third resulting in all of the tiles falling. For large and elaborate arrangements, special blockages (also known as firebreaks) are employed at regular distances to prevent a premature toppling from undoing more than a section of the dominoes while still able to be removed without damage.
Please refer to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,281, it discloses a toppling tone-producing toy apparatus for producing a plurality of tones comprising a plurality of tiles, each tile having a front face, a back face, and a peripheral edge; a plurality of striker bars, each striker bar coupled to the back face of a tile; a note mechanism coupled to each tile for producing a tone when struck by a striker bar on another tile; a support mechanism for holding the tiles thereon; and a plurality of hinges, each hinge coupling the peripheral edge of each tile to the support mechanism for allowing pivotal movement of the tile, the coupling of the tiles with the support mechanism creating a generally aligned configuration where the front faces of the tiles are directionally aligned and each tile is offset from adjacent tiles by a distance less than its height such that when a tile is toppled towards an adjacent tile, its striker bar contacts the note mechanism of the adjacent tile, whereby toppling the adjacent tile, producing a tone, and creating a toppling effect that ripples through the remainder of the configuration, thus producing a plurality of tones from the note mechanisms of subsequent toppling tiles. However, each of the note bars of the said domino is not capable of emitting sound by itself without the strike of the striker bar of another domino, therefore, the relative position of the dominos have to be carefully arranged and be aligned or the tone or sound emitted thereof shall not work properly, meanwhile, the aligning of the dominos may takes a long time.
Furthermore, please refer to the ROC patent number M376331, it utilizes a ram to strike onto to a string so as to generate a tone thereby, however, after striking, the string shall keep vibrating until the energy thereof is exhausted and noise (overtone) shall keep generating during the said process.
Therefore, a need exists, for a sound emitting domino that is capable of generating sound by its own and overcoming the overtone problem of the prior art. Furthermore, another need exists that a domino system that is capable of controlling the interval of the sound generated by the sound emitting dominos without accurate alignment may be extended so as to control the tempo thereof.